The Keybladed Secrets of Organization XIII
by kingdom mitsumi
Summary: Rated K  10   for violence and adult drinks. The orginal adventures of Mitsumi and her uncovering her past, along with falling in love and discovering the truth of the Organization in the process.
1. Chapter 1

The Keybladed Secrets of Organization XIII

I do NOT own any Kingdom Hearts characters, they belong to Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios. Pikachu belongs to Pokemon, and Navi belongs to Legend of Zelda..I do NOT own them either. My Link is NOT the same from Legend of Zelda and mine is a girl so I own her...

My Characters; Mitsumi, Link, Dualande, and Rex belong to me!

Chapter 1: Beginnings..

Three years after the events of Kingdom Hearts 3, but before where this story really takes place at in the Castle That Never Was, Even had created another heartless breakout problem and everyone's Nobodys were released again. Xemnas, Leader of the famed Organization XIII decided to hack with people to try to give them hearts. Some people like Vexen, Saix, Xigbar, and Xaldin agreed with this expierment. However, where there are supporters there are non supporters. Those people were Dualnade, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx. Everyone else really didn't care because they had to deal with their own business. Not long after two non supporters left, a horrible event happened...

"The medical room has exploded!"

"What? How?"

"One of our experiments wrecked the machinery!"

"Which one?"

"Just see for yourself superior!"

"Fine! I'll go with VIII's son.."

"Yes superior!"

"Someone's standing! Is she ok?"

"Stand back IV! What's with you?"

"Oh dear, we have yet another Nobody who wields the Keyblade.."

"He left days ago...remember?"

"No, this girl is also Kairi's Nobody...just like Namine..."

"Put her on lockdown...NOW!"

Present day; a glorious yet cloudy Tuesday afternoon in the woods in an unknown location.

"Who-who are you?"

I, Mitsumi, a girl with true blue colored eyes and blonde hair with very light red streaks approached a boy with very spiky red eyes and bright green eyes, who was named Rex. He had two red spiky circles that were spurting fire out of the spikes in his hands. He called these weapons Fiarms.

"All I know is my name, and my sprites name.."I replied calmly as I sat on a rock that was in a small stream.

"Then tell me madam!"Rex demanded.

"I am Pikachu, ze electrical sprite of coolness and sugar!"Pikachu replied. He was a small yellow mouse with light purple eyes, red circular cheeks, a zigzag tail in the shape of a lightning bolt, and small green wings on his back in between his two brown stripes.

"I am Mitsumi,"I replied, then asked the million dollar question of the day, "What's this?"

I held up a sword that resembled a key. The actual key part was a gold color. There was a red handle and a keychain around the handle that looked like a mouse head. I've had it since I woke up, which was probably six or twelve hours ago.

"The...Keyblade?" someone exclaimed from behind a tree.

"A what?" I asked him, not hearing him.

"Nevermind..."A boy with long black hair with a silver tone to it, bangs that covered his left eye, a dark red eye, and a black coat on like Rex's came out from behind the tree.

"Hi XVII." Rex waved to him.

"Hello.."XVII said.

"What's with this number thing?"I asked, being curious for Rex had said he was 'Rex, soon to be XVIII of the Organization.'

"Don't ask..."XVII replied, then asked "Where r U from?"

"I don't know..I woke up in some locked up room.."I replied.

"You'll come with us, Got it?"He asked, grabbing my right arm.

"You are not my father!"I refused and struggled.

"Most of us don't have those.." He informed me and I stopped struggling.

"I'm not coming with you, you black snow rabbit with rabies!"I yelled.

"Snow rabbits are white.."XVII sighed.

I ended up going with them..I also nicknamed XVII 'S.A', smart alec, for his attitude. He took me and Rex to a building that resembled a castle.

"Axel!"S.A called once we entered the castle.

Axel was a very skinny man with spiky red hair and wore a black coat like S.A and Rex wore. Axel hugged Rex and nodded at S.A.

"You're coming back? After what happened to-"Axel stopped talking.

"Roxas? ...it was bad,..but yes."S.A replied, understanding what Axel meant.

"Roxas?"I asked, liking that name a lot.

"A 'friend' of mine.."S.A replied.

"Who's this?"Axel asked him, referring to me as this.

"Mitsumi and I better go.."I replied and turned to exit this place.

" Agreed!"Pikachu followed.

"Oh no you won't!"S.A grabbed me by the sleeve and Pikachu by the tail.

"You're joining along with my son."Axel said, which I guess Rex was his son. I whacked S.A with my key thing and Rex hid behind his dad in fear of being hurt.

"She has the Keyblade?"Axel asked S.A and nearly fainted.

"I'll explain later..."He sighed.

We were sent to a room. It was a white fiasco; white chairs, white floor, white stairs, white roof, you get the picture. The only thing that wasn't black was the men and woman in the black coats.

"I'm back superior.."S.A told a man with a tan face and white hair.

"Dualnade...how nice."Superior said.

"Please use my number..."Dualnade requested as his visible eye twitched.

"Dualnade? Haha!"Rex laughed until Dualnade punched Rex in the gut.

"I'm Rex..."Rex said before falling over.

"You'll be XVIII..."Superior decided, and then asked me "Your name?"

"Mint-Mitsumi!"I stammered, and my attempt to hide the keyblade failed. The room got ominously quiet. People whispered, pointed, or remained silent. It was rather odd.

"XVI.."Superior told me and gave me one of those black coats. I was going to have to change out of my white shirt and black skirt. Another dude with dark gray hair in a ponytail, a eye patch, and scars came. Rex and Dualnade seemed disappointed when he did.

"Xigbar..."Dualnade murmured.

"Hey retiree, Flamey, and Tiny Poppet.."He said to all three of us.

"That's mine nickname Xigbar!" A girl with short black hair yelled.

"Xion...?"Dualnade asked, being shocked.

"No poppet...she's TINY poppet.."Xigbar corrected her.

Xion had short black hair, blue yes, and a black coat. She was the third female out of the many man.

"Who are you?"I asked, feeling an unknown wave of jealously going through my body.

"Xion," She replied, then asked"And your name?"

"Mitsumi."I replied.

"You're pretty."Rex stared at her with goo-goo eyes.

"..."she was creeped out.

"You're back XIV.."Superior said.

We all walked back to our rooms. Mine was empty except for a bed and a closet. Pikachu was upset about not having a bed, until he made on out of electricity. I plan on decorating my room one day since it's so dull.

"Good night Pikachu..."I said that night before going to sleep.

"Good night...cookie..."Pikachu said before falling asleep too, and he had a cookie in his mouth.

Please review me!


	2. Chapter 2

The Keybladed Secrets of Organization XIII

Ch.2 Dreams and Roxas

My dreams were very strange that night. They were about a boy, a duck with anger issues, and a dog thing that was goofy. Their names, in order, were Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Sora had the keyblade just like me. He had many adventures while looking for his friends Kairi and Riku. I woke up at one in the morning and fell back asleep two seconds later. I had a second dream about Axel, a different boy, and Xion. The kid's name was Roxas, who looked a lot like Sora. He also had a keyblade, and looked cute. However, Rex had waked me at six. I smacked him and yelled" Out!"

Rex left the room, luckily...

"Going to get dressed.."I moaned and put my coat on.

After putting on my coat, I went to this grey room which is where you get your missions. Dualnade, Rex, and I were on the same mission; Dualnade was going to train Rex and I. We learned magic, limit break, and other stuff. After the mission, Dualnade left with Xion, Axel, and...some cute boy. I followed, since I'm a natural follower.

"Is this safe?"Pikachu asked me as we went through the dark corridor, which I refer to as 'portals'.

"Very safe."I lied, since I didn't want to follow people alone.

In a small town called Twilight Town, they were eating sea salt ice cream on the clock tower, which is part of the train station. I climbed up instead of using the portals, since I felt either mischievous or left out. Once I got up there, I asked the cutie "Hi, what's your name?"

"I'm Roxas..."He replied, then began to ask "What about-"

"Mitsumi! Get up here!"Axel interrupted him "You could fall!"

"No I won't.."I calmly said and jumped onto the ledge so I could sit in between Dualnade and Roxas, and I asked Dualnade "Why do your friends introduce themselves instead of you?"

"Because you're a very nosey little girl!"Dualnade replied rudely.

The next day, Rex got a cold because Xigbar trapped him in the freezer, so Dualnade and I went alone. Our mission was with Axel and Roxas too. Problem was, this morning when I saw him in the hall, I tripped on my shoelace and fell. Roxas helped me up, despite what S.A said;

"She's just acting ditzy this morning, leave her."Dualnade told him, the rude smart alec..

"What if she's hurt?"Roxas asked him. At least one man cares about woman around here.

"Fine, but it's your wedding."Dualnade sighed and began to walk away.

"My what?"Roxas asked him.

"Never mind." Dualnade continued to walk away.

After helping me up, I did the stupidest thing ever, I fainted. Xigbar was there when I woke up, so I asked him what happened. That was a bad idea since he's mean to pretty much everyone here, especially rookies.

"You fainted after Tiger helped you up tiny poppet."He replied.

That afternoon, we went on our mission. It was rather simple, all we had to do was destroy some Orcuses, one of the strongest pureblood heartless in the world. Heartless are shadow creatures without hearts. They steal others' hearts so they suffer the same fate too. The person's body become dusk, empty shells without hearts. Those who have strong will turn into Nobodys' like me, Roxas, Axel, or anyone else in the Organization. We also had to find five Oral badges, which are badges that you just collect.

"I found three of the ten Orcuses!"Axel announced, and Roxas got out his keyblade.

"You have a...keyblade?"I asked him, being shocked.

"Yeah, why?"he replied then asked me.

"I have one too."I replied, and got my keyblade out to show him.

"..."Roxas stared at me and the keyblade in shocked and it looked cute when he did.

"Hello, Roxas!"Xion yelled at him and fought the enemies off.

Later after the mission, I met up with a girl named Olette. She had brown hair, a orange tank top, khakis, and sandals. We got sea salt ice cream and talked.

"So you think you've seen Roxas in your dreams?"She asked me.

"Yeah, he's cute enough to remember.."I replied, daydreaming about me and Roxas.

"You're totally crushing on him."Olette giggled.

"He's a magnet."I said, and continued to daydream.

Later, Dualnade told Rex what happened on the mission. So when I returned to the castle, Rex became a pain.

"Do you love Roxas?"He asked me.

I punched him into the wall. I hope he learned his lesson; never upset a girl by asking who she likes. Dualnade, the possibly severely injured smart Alec, ran out of the room.

"You better run!"I shouted at him.

"Who wants cookies?"Pikachu asked, attempting to change the subject.

"What's with you Rex?"Roxas asked the beaten up and blood covered Rex.

"Never upset women.."He replied.

"Why?"Roxas asked.

"You'll end up like me."Rex replied.

The next morning, superior cam into my room and told me to come with him. I did, and was thrown into the portal.

"Hello Mitsumi...or Ex. 64,612."a girl with blonde hair and a pink dress said.

"Who-who-who are you?"I asked, stammering and being very confused.

"You should know me."She replied, not being very helpful.

"I should?"I asked her.

"I'm a part of you. Think hard."She replied, being slightly more helpful.

I did as told, despite how crazy I thought her idea was, and I did remember her name.


	3. Chapter 3

Keybladed Secrets of Organization XIII  
Ch.3 Namine

"You're Namine..."I said, being shocked about how I knew the name.

"Correct," Namine said"I am Namine."

"Why am I here?"I asked her the million dollar question of today.

"I must explain to your origin to you.."She replied.

"Origin?"I asked her "Like, where I'm from?"

"Um yes."She replied.

"Explain away."I told her and sat down in a chair.

She explained," Organization XIII took you and seventeen other children about three years ago. They thought they could give their kind of people hearts, but decided to not test it on their members. They experimented on you , they saw your limits, your powers, and everything else. There was an accident however, someone told you they were using you. You destroyed the equipment and you were put on lockdown. Fifteen of the children died within the first month. You and the other two lasted. The other two died a few weeks later. You were the best and lasted the longest, since you're a Nobody."

"A what?"I asked, not hearing the last sentence she had said.

"A-GASP!"Namine turned around and gasped.

Another man threw me in the portal! I'll never catch a break... This time, I ended up in bed. Roxas, Rex, Dualnade, Xion, and Axel were there. However, Xion and Axel were talking. Roxas asked me "You okay?"

"I am..."I replied, then said "where is...Sora! It's you!"

"Sora? He's here?"Roxas asked, looking around the room.

"Yeah you're here!"I hugged him, then said "It's me Kairi."

"Kai...um.."Roxas began to blush.

"Shock her...now.."Dualnade told Pikachu.

"Ok."Pikachu shocked me.

"EEK!"I shouted and fell back down onto my bed.

"Are you okay?"Roxas asked me.

"Yeah."I replied.

"Okay..."Roxas sighed.

"I'm going.."Xion left the room and was followed by Axel, Dualnade, and Rex.

"...so..."Roxas said, looking at the ground.

"So?"I asked him.

"...what happened?"He asked.

"Crazy stuff.."I replied, then said "Nothing you should get involved with right now.."

"Must be really crazy then.."Roxas said.

"Yeah.."I agreed, then asked "Want to sit down?"

"Where?"He asked, and I took that as a 'yes'.

"Next to me on my bed."I replied, and scooted left so he could sit down next to me

"Ok."He sat next to me.

"Did you go on a mission?"I asked him, trying to create a conversation.

"Yeah, had to collect a few hearts."He replied.

"Easy?"I asked him.

"Very."He replied.

"How do you collect hearts?"I asked him, always being curious about that.

"You destroy the emblem heartless, the one's with the symbol on them."He replied.

"Oh, it sounds easy."I said.

"It is."He said, then added "It may be difficult at first since you haven't been on a lot of missions, but it'll get easier the more you do it."

"Like everything else.."I sighed, then said "Practice makes perfect I guess."

"Yep."Roxas replied, then stood up and said "I better get going...you probably have better things to do besides chat with me.."

"..."I smiled at him, not wanting to reply and expose my emotions for him.

"um..bye.."He waved and went to his room.

"So, what happened?"I asked Pikachu.

"Um..."He said.

"I'll give you a peanut butter cookie.."I bribed him to tell me.

"You said Roxas was this dude named Sora and that you were Kairi. I was told to shock you." Pikachu replied and ate the cookie, his one weakness.

"Oh..."I fell asleep, not caring about how tomorrow would change my life, Roxas's life..well not really, and the Organization's life forever...


	4. Chapter 4

The Keybladed Secrets of Organization XIII  
Ch.4 Link, Riku, and Navi

The next morning, we all got paired up by Saix, the member who hands out missions like candy, for our missions. Axel and Dualnade were sent to guard the entrance of Castle Oblivion, or C.O as Roxas calls it. Rex and Xigbar had to go to Agrabah to collect some hearts. Xion got Lexaeus and they had to go to one hundred acre woods to attempt to recruit some people. I got paired with Roxas. I was very happy.

"What's our mission?"Roxas asked Saix, who's VII.

"Defeat seven Windstorm heartless."Saix replied.

"Three is hard enough but seven?"Roxas argued, then said"There's no use arguing..let's go."

"Yea-ahhh!"I tripped on my shoelace "I'm okay!"

Roxas and I had to go to Neverland, the world of mermaids, pirates, and faeries. Roxas told me that if I see a fairy with blonde hair and a green dress on, to tell her that I want to fly. I said that he was psycho to tell me that and that he should never tell me that ever again unless he wants to get slapped.

"Now Mitsumi, don't be afraid.."Roxas comforted me.

"Of the windstorms? Why would I?" I asked, being curious.

"They sense fear very well."Roxas replied.

"Roxas.."I quietly said.

"Yes?"He asked.

"There's a flock of them behind you.."I replied, pointing at the twelve windstorms.

"W-why?"He asked.

"You're in their nest.."I replied, as he looked down to see his foot in the wooden nest, then I asked" Is that-"

"Good? No."He replied, and then yelled "RUN!"

Meanwhile, Dualnade and Axel had to guard Castle Oblivion in Twilight Town. It's part of the abandoned old mansion in the forest. Rumors say, a ghost girl lives there. It's just a rumor... Others also say a boy is locked up there in the basement, which is why the girl is there.

"Axel, should we-"Dualnade began to ask.

"No. She may take it personally.."Axel replied, knowing the question.

"Namine already told her half of it."Dualnade quietly said, in defense of his idea.

"Xemnas! I told him not to! That little..."Axel then calmed down and asked "and about Sora?"

"Not that I know of."Dualnade replied.

"She better have not told her..."Axel sighed.

Rex and Xigbar were now in Twilight Town looking for a yellow opera. However, they were having some major issues.

"I wanna go west!"Rex yelled.

"We should go east!"Xigbar argued.

"East is least. West is best!"Rex said.

"That's just a saying!"Xigbar argued.

"AHHHHHH!"Roxas and I were running for our poor lives as the twelve windstorms were chasing us.

We ended up in a lake, since we survived a fifteen foot cliff drop. Our problem was that windstorms can fly.

"Let's just fight these stupid things!"I suggested and got my keyblade out.

Eight or twelve minutes within the fight, one of the ten remaining windstorms ate my keyblade, without chewing first! I was now defenseless and offense less...

"Oh no.."I wanted to run, but I wanted to impress Roxas so I stayed.

"There's too many!"Roxas said, starting to want to give up.

"I don't think so."Somebody yelled. A boy with white blonde hair, a green shirt and tan pants appeared with a double bladed sword that was on fire. He had a blue puffball fairy with wings with him also.

"Volcano Blast!"a fiery tornado of fire came out of the sword and destroyed all the heartless with just that blast.

"Who are you?"Roxas asked the mysterious stranger.

"Link...squirty." Link snickered.

"I'm Navi." The fairy replied, who was a girl.

"Cha cha..."Pikachu obviously liked her.

"Um, why is your girlfriend poking at the ground where I killed a Windstorm?"Link asked Roxas.

"She's just a friend.."Roxas said.

"The stupid shadow ate my keyblade!"I yelled, being very angry.

"It's gone.."Link said" Once the heartless eat something..it's long gone."

"Link, we have to go!"Navi said, rather impatient.

"Right."Link agreed and they suddenly disappeared.

Later, after returning to the castle, or RTC, we saw Rex and Xigbar still fighting. They weren't getting anywhere or getting anything accomplished. What a pity.. Sure my weapon got eaten, but our mission was completed at least. Anyways, now they're fighting over types of ice cream that are healthier than others.

"Vanilla is the healthiest!"Xigbar declared.

"Nope! Chocolate chip swirl!"Rex argued.

"No strawberry is.."I said, playing with their heads.

"Strawberry!"Rex yelled.

"Vanilla!"Xigbar yelled.

"Vanilla."Rex agrued.

"Strawberry! And that's final!"Xigbar declared.

Oh, and Link joined the organization as XV, and her friend joined as XIX. Her friend is Riku, who's from my dreams. I'm wondering if they're fiction or nonfiction. Riku has white hair that's spiky and has the organization coat on. He also has the keyblade. I wonder if it's a popular weapon because almost everyone I know has one. The next morning, I woke up to a surprise. Literally.

"Surprise!"Everyone I knew yelled.

"Ahh!"I fell out of bed and asked "Why are all of you in my room?"

"It's your birthday!" Rex threw confetti all over my bed so I kicked him in the kiwis.

"What's a birthday?"I asked.

"You're sixteen now doofus. We're throwing you a party! Today's the day you were born."Dualnade rudely replied.

"Where are my presents then smarty?"I asked in a cold voice.

"Right here."Roxas pointed at a pile of presents"Here's mine."

I opened up the gold papered package that was fairly small. It was a necklace that had a key on it. I L-O-V-E-D it, not as much as I L-O-V-E him.

"I love it!"I hugged him after I put it on.

"Um...thanks."Roxas smiled and blushed.

Dualnade nudged Rex, who gave me sugar cookies. Xion got me a bag, a paper bag. Link gave me a potion that she said I need to take to the lake. Axel got me some posters for my very empty room. Riku's was saying 'Happy Birthday'.

"My turn.."Pikachu said, and saw Navi" Hello Good looking..."

"Don't try.."Navi whacked him with one of her four wings.

"Your gift?"I reminded him.

"This!"He gave me an empty book" A scrapbook!"

"You put pictures of friends in there. So you remember the good times."Roxas told me, putting his head near my shoulder.

"Here you go."Dualnade handed me a keyblade and a disk."I was being nice tiny."

"Thanks.."I said.

"That disk is an upgrade..it'll enhance the keyblade's powers."Dualnade explained.

"I'm going.."Xion left the room, with Riku following her.

"What's with her?"Rex asked his dad.

"Don't know."Axel replied.

I went to Twilight Town the next day. I met a girl with red hair, a polo shirt, and a plaid skirt.

"What are you doing?"I asked her, since she was sitting on the sidewalk.

"Waiting."She replied.

"For what or who?"I asked her.

"My friend Sora."She replied.

"Oh."I said.

"I'm Kairi, from Destiny Island."She said.

"What does Sora look like?"I asked her.

"Here's a photo."She handed me a photo of a brown spiky haired boy.

"I've got to go."I told her.

"Keep the photo."She said, and I left.

The boy in the photo was the same boy one from my dreams. Roxas was too. And so were Xion, Kairi, Axel, and Riku. I had a different dream that night. It was a girl with blonde hair and a green outfit. We played together and then I woke up.

"What's up?"Pikachu asked me.

"The ceiling."I replied.

The next few weeks were simple; Missions, missions, and more missions. Roxas called it 'The Ordinary Organization Life'. I didn't like this ordinary life at all. I liked adventures and stuff like that, just like Roxas. We had a bit in common. We had blonde hair, liked adventure, and have the keyblade. Link said it was just a coincidence. I said it was like a miracle, or that nature had intended us to like the same things because we were supposed to be together. Dualnade said it was an annoying nuisance. Wait, he said that about watching us...never mind. Anyways, soon I'd learn more about this 'Castle Oblivion'.


	5. Chapter 5

Keybladed Secrets

Ch.5 Sora

The next day, I heard some members talk about Castle Oblivion. You know the place that Namine lives in? Yeah, that Castle Oblivion. However, I will I call it C.O for short..many people will call it that so I'm warning you now. Anyways, after that side note, I heard Larxene, Axel, Zexion, and Luxord talk about it during a public game of poker in the Grey Area.

"Did you hear?"Zexion asked, putting his book away. Zexion had silver hair that covered his right eye and green eyes.

"Hear what?"Axel asked, throwing some Munny, our currency, into a stack of cash.

"About C.O a course.."Larxene replied, chewing some bubble gum and blew a bubble. She had blonde hair that had two strands sticking out and blue eyes.

"No..what happened?"Axel asked, putting some cards into his other hand.

"Well, I heard that Marluxia and DiZ were yelling at Namine a day or so ago.."Luxord replied, setting a King down. Luxord had blonde hair, blue eyes, a goatee, and silver rectangular earrings.

"About what?"Larxene asked, then added "Did that witch decide to let him go?"

"Well, I'm surprised you didn't hear about it..you read all of those gossip magazines.."Zexion said, then replied "But, if you must know, she decided to tell XVI about three years ago.."

"She did?"Larxene gasped, appearing to be angry as she slammed a Queen of Spades on the table.

"Oh right...that..Dualnade told me about it.."Axel said calmly as he set all of his cards down.

"You out?"Luxord asked, then asked "And how long ago?"

"Yeah..got bad cards..and yesterday while we were guarding C.O..."Axel replied to both questions.

"That traitor...why did she tell?"Larxene asked.

"Don't know...I just heard that DiZ got her before Namine could say more.."Zexion replied.

"Good.."Larxene sighed.

"Hey Mitsumi, wanna go to C.O?"Link asked me later that day.

"...Why?"I asked.

"It'll be fun."Link replied, then added "I bet you're curious about it..."

"Fine."I said, and we left for the castle.

It was disguised as a old mansion in Twilight Town in the woods. The gate, which was rusty, was locked. So, at first, I supposed that it was locked..but Link said that I could just unlock with the keyblade. So, I had to unlock it. We walked inside and it was all white.. There were two rooms on the ground level, a pair of stairs that went up to two different rooms on each side, and a staircase that led down to one room. Since we were all alone, I decided to ask Link a question I've been wondering about for a while.

"Hey Link...what's a Nobody?"I asked him.

"A Nobody?"Link asked, to make sure he understood what I was saying.

"Yeah.."I replied.

"A shell without a heart..only those who are strong become human..But they always lack two things. A heart..and emotions."Link replied "But obviously you have emotions.."

"Yeah, but I'm a Nobody."I said.

"I'm not saying that you aren't.."Link told me as we walked downstairs.

"Oh..Look out!"I shouted, pointing at a soldier that ambushed him from behind.

"Huh?"He got scratched in the back and I destroyed it.

"You ok?"I asked him, and saw a purple tank top underneath his shirt, then asked "Are you..."

"A girl? Yes."Link replied"Where I come from, girls can't use swords..or get within twenty feet of them. So, I disguised myself as a boy..."

"Oh.."I bandaged her back up where she got scratched at.

"Thanks."She said, and we continued walking until we saw a pod in the middle of a white room.

"Huh?"I asked, being curious.

"A pod."Link said.

"I'm going to see what's inside!"I said, and ran over to it.

"You're going to defile someone's property and that pod just to cure your curiosity?"Link asked me.

"Well, duh!"I replied.

"You do that.."Link said, walking over to me.

"It's locked."I replied.

"Hm? Who's in here?"I heard a familiar voice asked, and it was Namine.

"No one..including you!"Link ran to attack.

"NO! It's just Namine!"I said, and Link walked back over to me.

"What are you doing here?"Namine asked us.

"Who are you?"Link asked her, ignoring her question.

"Namine, I'm a witch..a good one. What are you doing here?"She replied, then repeated her question.

"...What's in here?"I asked her, which answered her question.

"Sora..I have his memories. I'm forced to keep him and his memories locked."Namine said in an ashamed voice, then looked at the ground and added "If I don't...he'll get rid of me."

"He?"Link asked her.

"DiZ..I'm a Nobody...so he can destroy me..and I'll be gone."Namine replied. She gave me a heart shaped key that was pink.

"What's this?"I asked.

"A key..you can unlock him..I'll just lie.."Namine replied with a smile and left.

"Ok.."I unlocked the locks and a boy with brown spiky hair, blue eyes, a red jumpsuit, a black and blue jacket, and yellow and black shoes stumbled out.

"Ow..where am I?" He asked, and I supposed he was Sora.

"Come with me."I replied, knowing where to take him.

Link went home and I took Sora to where Kairi was. They had a happy reunion..then I got yelled at by Dualnade for being home late..But at least I pleased some people today..and I have to keep Link's true gender a secret...this'll be easy..


	6. Chapter 6

Keybladed Secrets

Ch.6 Secrets and More

"Mitsumi? Earth to space shuttle...come in.."Pikachu poked my left arm.

"Huh? Oh! I got to be somewhere.."I left the Grey Area quickly.

I've been very jumpy lately because I didn't want to tell anyone Link's secret. And..I have a tendency to tell secrets..so I've been very distant to almost everyone lately. Which, in turn, made everyone worried about me..

"She's been acting odd lately.."Link said, and left the room with Navi and Pikachu.

"Maybe she's worried."Riku suggested and followed Link.

"I hope she gets over it soon.."Roxas said.

"What are you? Her boyfriend or something?"Xion asked angrily and left the room.

"..."Roxas gave her a confused look.

The next day, Axel cornered me in the hall and asked "Something wrong Mitsumi?"

"..Have you been told to keep a secret..but was having trouble with it?"I asked.

"...No."Axel replied hesitantly.

"Oh...well where's Roxas?"I asked him, changing the subject.

"Down there talking to Xiggy and Xemnas."Axel replied.

"Thanks."I walked down the hall and saw Roxas.

"Hey Mitsumi..Feeling better?"Roxas asked me.

"Yeah."I replied and nearly fell on my shoelace but caught my balance.

"See Lord Xemnas? That's what I'm talking about! Tiger and Tiny Poppet are always doing something and she falls! I bet they've been going for a week.."Xigbar told Xemnas.

"I see.."Xemnas nodded.

"Going? Like.."I asked.

"Dating?"Roxas finished my question.

"Yes...I heard there's this nice place a few miles away..I can get you two reservations.."Xemnas replied.

Roxas and I stood there open mouthed, shocked that our leader said that and because they thought we were dating, even though we should. I might like Roxas but I'm sixteen..he's ..ok..You got me there. Roxas and I looked at each other then back at Xemnas and Xigbar.

"You think..."I quietly said, but was interrupted by the sound of Rex's voice.

"Are you a girl Link?"I heard him say from down the hall.

"Fire of a thousand suns!"Link's voice yelled, and we all heard Rex's girlish scream.

Roxas and I ran down the hall, just to see Rex's burnt yet alive body on the floor with a ticked off Link standing over him. Most of the members saw what happened and were staring at Link.

"Link..calm down."Navi told her.

"Um..."Roxas looked down and began to ask "Who wants-"

"Sea salt Ice cream?"I asked, interrupting him, then replied"Sure!"

Dualnade saw us walk out of the building. Along with Xion, they walked out of too..And Rex remained on the floor until sixteen minutes after we returned, so about a hour later. Link and Navi...well there somewhere.

"So good.."I said, eating some of my ice cream.

"No kidding.."Roxas agreed with me and ate some of his.

"Watch this!"I said and stood up and walked across the edge of the ledge on my tiptoes.

"Mitsumi...you're going to fall.."Roxas said, looking worried and concerned.

"No I won- Whoa!"I hate when I'm wrong because I began to fall.

Luckily, Roxas was there to catch me, or I would've fallen a good hundred or thousand feet. The best part was that Roxas touched my hand when he caught me..

"You okay?"Roxas asked as he helped me back on the ledge, and also said "I told you that you'd fall."

"I'm fine Roxas...You a winner?"I asked, after replying.

"No.."Roxas smiled after replying..and he has such a cute smile, then asked "You a winner?"

"I am.."I replied, hiding my excitement.

"I've only won once...and I guess this is your first time."Roxas smiled again.

"Let's see what I get."I said and started to climb down the clock tower.

"We can use the Corridor of Darkness.."Roxas reminded me.

"Oh right.."I climbed back up.

Meanwhile, Dualnade and Xion were looking for me and Roxas since they obviously don't trust us alone. They were looking around Twilight Town.

"Where are they.."Dualnade asked himself.

"Let's check the Clock Tower...they both like sea salt.."Xion suggested.

"Yeah..most people do."Dualnade added.

"..whatever.."Xion said.

In the Organization Base...  
"How could he know!"Link angrily yelled and threw sword at the wall so that it stabbed it.

"Mitsumi kept quiet..and Rex is just nosey. He asked his father if the mail came yesterday a hour after mail call."Navi told her.

"If anyone finds out, especially Riku, it'll be bad!"Link sat on her bed.

"You sooo dig him.."Navi giggled.

"I heard..."Link collapsed face flat on her bed before she could finish her sentence.

"LINKKKKK!"Navi screamed, then saw something red appear on Link's back "Blood? Mitsumi!"Navi decided to get me.

Meanwhile, Roxas and I were getting a free ice cream, since that's what you do when you get a winner stick.

"Here you can have it."I gave it to Roxas.

"Thanks."He ate some of it.

"Wanna sit on the tower?"I asked him.

"Sure.."Roxas replied and we used the corridor of Darkness to go to the clock tower.

We were about to sit on the edge, when we saw Riku and Navi on the ground below us. They were shouting my name and something about Link..I think. I leaned forward a bit to understand exactly what they were saying, which was a bad idea since I began to fall. Roxas caught me by grabbing my XIII coat.

"Don't lean.."Roxas told me and was trying to pull me backward.

"Whoa!"We both started to lean forward and fall.

"I got this."Riku ran up the building and caught us then ran back down on the ground.

"We need you..I'll show you what happened."Navi told me.

"Okay.."I said, being confused.

"Can I come too?"Roxas asked Riku.

"Sure, your girlfriend and you can come, well she need too.."Riku replied.

"..Xigabar?"Roxas asked, knowing Xigbar's tendency to spread rumors.

"Yep."Riku replied.

We went to the wood and went inside a tent, where Navi had led us to. Riku explained that he and Link were camping there for confidential reasons, so he wouldn't tell us.

"Maybe he's by the lake..it's his favorite place."Riku suggested, still not knowing Link's true gender.

At the lake, Link wasn't there, but I found a weird thing. It was an ocarina, Link's instrument, that's what Navi told me. I had a weird flashback then..it was music though. Not a picture.

"Wait..."Navi took us to Link's room, where she was. Link was in her bed bleeding on her back, the same place that Heartless had cut her back at Castle Oblivion. Pikachu was on the floor, since he likes to faint at the sight of blood. Weirdly enough..something told me to play the ocarina so I did.

"Why..the blood's fading.."Roxas said, as the blood evaporated into thin air.

Riku went over to Link, who was still unconscious, and saw her purple tank top under her green shirt. Riku said in shock "Link's...a girl.."

"A girl? Girls don't wear boy stuff."Pikachu inquired.

Navi and I angrily looked at him. Roxas, who remembers Rex's punishments for past comments, stepped away with Riku.

"Take that back!"Navi was trying to kill Pikachu with her wings.

"Stop Navi."Link said.

"Link!"We all said in shock, well..except for me and Navi, and asked "Why didn't you tell us you're a girl?"

"If I did..you'd treat me like some girly dressy girl..."Link replied, adding in her hatred of girly dresses.

"..."Roxas started to space out and daydream...maybe about me wearing a girly dress.

"I think you're weak from blood loss."I told her, changing the subject.

"I'm fine.."Link said, but nearly fell trying to get to the door.

"Stay in bed.."I told her.

"Fine."Link reluctantly went back to bed.

That night, Link, Navi, and I had a sleepover. Since I didn't want Link to be too active and kill herself from blood loss. Roxas would do the same for me if I had a giant gash in my back like Link. Dualnade and Xion yelled at us, but that was the next day.. Anyways, Link was telling me about her adventures and some friends. She told me about the ocarina and some other things until we fell asleep. That's when I had this odd dream...

"Link..can you please play that song again?"a little girl with blonde hair like mine, eyes like mine, and wearing a white dress with a white short sleeved jacket asked her friend.

"Xiria..."another girl who was slightly older by a year or two with light blonde hair like Link's, eyes like Link's and wearing a green shirt and khakis said.

"Pleeeeease! And call me Mitsumi.."The little girl begged.

"Fine."The other girl gave in and played the song on the same ocarina that belonged to Link.

"See that town all the way over there?"the little girl asked after the song was over, pointing at a town that they could see over the horizon.

"yeah...what's so special about it?"the other one asked after replying.

"One day..I'll go there and find a hot guy.."She replied, and closed her eyes to daydream.

"You're strange.."The other girl said.

"Whatever Link."

When I woke up, Link also woke up. We told each other the dream we had, and we had the same exact dream. Then, we found out that we used to be childhood friends! The remainder of the night we spent our time telling stories, secrets, and beating up Rex since he tried to spy on us.

The next day on that afternoon, Roxas and I got yelled at, as I earlier stated, by Xion and Dualnade. Turns out, we can't go anywhere alone, or alone together, or without telling anybody unless it's a mission.

"We were only gone for forty-four minutes!"I argued.

"Yeah..and we just had some ice cream."Roxas added.

"Without me knowing! I can't trust her out in the open!"Dualnade snapped at us and pointed at me.

"Hey!"I yelled, and left.

"She's ticked at you..Might as well get Rex and make her feel better.."Roxas chased after me after finding Rex.

"What's with him?"Xion asked Dualnade once Roxas left.

"Dunno..Maybe he's worried? Or maybe it's that connection with their Somebodys."Dualnade suggested.

"Hopefully he doesn't.."Xion said in a jealous tone.

"Why not?"Dualnade asked, not detecting the jealousy.

"Confidential reasons."She said and walked to her room.

Meanwhile, I was in my room sitting on my bed, being quiet, with Pikachu, who was being quiet for once. A few minutes passed, and Roxas and Rex came in.

"Hey."Roxas said to me.

"Hey girlfriend!"Rex said, being cocky.

"..."I ignored Rex.

"Wanna get-"Roxas began to ask.

"Yeah, but they'll.."I said quietly.

"We got Rex with us."Roxas said.

"You're right!"We went to get ice cream.

I grabbed and held Roxas's hand as we walked out. Rex was giggling behind us. Roxas was looking in a different direction, then began to ask "Are those-"

"Heartless!"I screamed, and almost busted Rex's ears.

We got our keyblades and Fiarms out and attacked the many Heartless. Well, there were sixteen separate waves of them, and each wave had maybe fifty some Heartless.

"This was baaad idea.."Rex said as he destroyed a Soldier Heartless.

"I have an idea.."I told them.

"And that is?"Roxas asked and destroyed a Deserter Heartless.

"Run!"I replied.

We ran all the way to Twilight Town and decided to climb up the clock tower. That was a pretty decent idea. I was shaking like crazy and Roxas was trying to find an area clear of Heartless. And Rex, he was being Rex.

"I don't wanna die up here.."I murmured.

"We won't die Tiny Poppet!"Rex told me.

"Call me that one more time and I'll zap you.."I threatened.

"Mitsumi. I have a plan."Roxas told me.

"Yeah?"I asked, wanting to know his plan.

"We jump. Rex will shoot fire from here and we'll do ground attacks."Roxas replied and held out his hand for me to grab "Let's go.."

At first, I thought I'd be crazy to do that. But...Roxas offered to hold my hand when we jumped and it was a good plan..so I couldn't pass that up. So..I grabbed his hand and we jumped.

"Ahhhhhh!"I screamed, since I was still scared.

"I see tons of fire at the bottom! Are you doing that Rex?"Roxas asked really loud since the wind was pretty loud.

"No."Rex said, since he was filing his nails instead of shooting fire..

"Link!"I knew it was Link.

Once we landed, fifty Heartless remained, and originally there were eight hundred so Link killed a lot... Link said she got here quickly because she sang 'The Song of Suns' on the ocarina, which teleports you. Rex left, so me and Roxas were alone and would get in trouble later..but we had ice cream anyways. The best part was that we were sitting right next to each other. Usually we leave a space or a few in between us..

"..It's those kids.."Roxas said, talking about three kids who are with each other all the time.

"Yeah.."I said, not knowing why he noticed them.

"...I'm so jealous.."Roxas quietly said, but I heard him.

"Jealous?"I asked, knowing that as a Nobody, as I was informed by Link, you have no emotions, unlike me.

"Yeah...I know what you're thinking...but I have them."Roxas said boldly.

"So..I'm not alone in a emotionless world after all.."I said.

"You too?"He asked.

"Yeah."I replied, then Dualnade came, took us back to the Organization and we got yelled at...it's the perfect end to a crazy day...


	7. Chapter 7

Keybladed Secrets

Ch.7 'Mermaid' Lake and Xenom.

I felt way more comfortable since everyone, except for Rex, knew Link was a girl. I was even able to jump up and down in the halls since I was so comfortable. And yes, everyone did stare at me when I did that. Anyways..back to the current day, Link took me to that lake we went yesterday with Navi and Riku. Link wouldn't tell me why we were here, which ticked me off.

"Just tell me!"I begged.

"No...I'll show you."Link said, and got in the water.

"...Um, ok then."I said, not getting what she was going to show me.  
Link got into the water and played a new song on the ocarina. The water glowed the wonderful seven colors of the rainbow. Then, maybe a good seven seconds later, Link sat on a rock and transformed. She had on a green bikini top, now bright green eyes, lighter shade of blond hair, and a green tail. Now, if you can't guess what she is now, she's a mermaid.

"C'mon Mitsi."Link said, using a new nickname for me "Get in the water."

"Um, ok."I said and went into the water.  
I closed my eyes and opened them after Link helped me sit down. I had a very light shade of blond hair, bright blue eyes, a lavender bikini, and a lavender tail. I was also a mermaid myself now.  
For the first few hours, we talked about the boys at the Organization...I think Link has a crush on Riku. And we all know I like Roxas. Pikachu, obviously likes Navi, who said she'd never in her life date him. Link and I gossiped about Rex and Demyx just because we hate him. We think Demyx likes Larxene, who likes Axel. And Rex likes all the girls.

"So, what game do you wanna play?"Link asked me.

"Um...I guess Truth or Dare?"I guessed, hearing of the game before but not knowing it.

"Ok...Let's see...Truth or Dare?"Link asked.

"...Truth?"I guessed, guessing on how to play the game.

"Okay...would you rather kiss Roxas or Dualnade?"Link asked me.

"Roxas."I replied, blushing a bit.  
During our game, Riku and Roxas came by. Probably looking for us or they were bored. Anyways, Link had just gotten out of the water before me when they saw us.

"Hey Lin-..."Riku saw the now human Link wearing a green bikini top and bottom.

"Hey-..."Roxas saw me, and I was just getting out of the water so I was a lavender bikini top and bottoms, but my eyes and hair were still mermaid-like.

"Why are you here?"Link angrily asked while blushing and grabbed a white towel.

"I was bored."Riku replied.

"I was concern about Mitsumi, and knew she'd probably be with you."Roxas said, blushing a little I think.

"Um.."I was blushing a lot.

"We could've been nude!"Link yelled at Riku.

"But you weren't. Besides, from what I've heard from Rex, you aren't one to look at in the shower."Riku said meanly without realizing how mean it is to tell a woman that..

"..."Link's face got really red and she smacked him across the face, Navi smacked him across the face, and the two left with Riku's face being red except for the pale hand mark and pale wing mark.

"Wow. She was mad."I said, and wrapped a towel around my body. Now, I looked human..

"Yeah..Riku, you're so screwed."Roxas told him.

"Shut up."Riku said, then defended himself"...I just said the truth."

"Well, the truth hurts and you never, ever tell a girl that."I told him.

"Oh..."Riku said, realizing his mistakes thanks to me.

"Yeah, Axel once told me girls have buttons. And you can never press the wrong ones because if you do they'll get mad. Then if you talk more, you'll just push more buttons and they'll get madder. I haven't figured out where the buttons are just yet, but I think I know."Roxas explained to Riku.

"Where?"Riku asked, being curious.

"Well..."Roxas whispered it to him.

"..."Riku smacked him "The buttons are NOT there."

"They aren't?"Roxas asked.

"NO! That's...well...um..well.."Riku replied, and then privately whispered it to him.

"..."Roxas stepped away from him. And I never did find out what they whispered.

Later, we were all called into The Room Where Nothing Gathers. We all sat in the nice tall white chairs. I think they're cool.. Anyways, Xemnas walked into the room with a girl with red eyes, black hair that covered her right eye, and wearing the Organization coat. Apparently, she's XX and the new member. I heard that her name is Xenom. I saw her in the hall reading a book that looked like something Zexion would read.  
Link was still ticked at Riku. She wasn't at the meeting and locked herself in her room. Riku tried to go in through a window but Link was smart enough to lock it and cover it with a poster of swords. Roxas and I got some ice cream then ate it in his room. Dualnade never found out..so we were home free...


	8. Chapter 8

The Keybladed Secrets of Organization XIII Chapter 8 A Missing Link 

The next day after that, we woke up to quite a shock. I had to wake up Link so we could go on a mission. She was usually up with Navi so I just assumed she was asleep still. So I went to her room and I saw no Link or Navi. I didn't know who to tell...so I told Riku and Roxas. Roxas was unchanged, for Link despised him sometimes I think. Riku was different.  
"She's gone?"Riku asked me in a yelling voice.  
"That is what I just said stupid."I replied, sighing.  
"We have to look for her!"Riku decided quickly.  
"Can't we just find her later?"Roxas suggested, not wanting to.  
"No."Riku replied, sounding ticked.  
"Besides, I have a mission with her."I told Roxas.  
"And Navi could be cold or lost...Or hungry..."Pika said, sounding worried.  
"Um...Link has money to buy food."I reminded him, shaking my head.  
First we looked around the castle just in case she got lost in the castle. I've gotten lost in that asylum several times personally so I bet she could've. Well, after an hour of looking, we decided she wasn't in the castle. Then we looked around different worlds. We didn't find her there either after four hours of separate searches, which was agonizing. I nearly got killed by some evil heartless and Roxas almost got hit by cannonballs. Riku was okay since he's Riku. Pika did get hit by a cannonball. ...Okay. Several cannonballs. Anyways, we decided Twilight Town was the next place so we split up again. Roxas got the plaza-to get ice cream probably. Riku got the forest and I got the market...with the bookstore of evil. ...Me and the bookstore do not mix. Why? Don't ask...For your safety. Now, since I'm smart, I checked the lake that Link took me to yesterday. And guess what? She was there.  
"Link?"I asked, unsure at first.  
"Oh, hey Mitsi."Link waved, a mermaid at the time.  
"Link!"I ran over to her, relieved I found her first.  
"What's up?"She asked, smiling like nothing was wrong.  
"I was going to get you for our mission since you weren't in the room so I decided to go to your room-"I began to say but was cut off.  
"You went in my room..."Link sounded mad.  
"Yes but you weren't there so I told Riku and Roxas. So we checked around the castle and didn't see you again. So we went to different worlds and didn't see you again. I almost got killed several times, Riku's okay, Pika well...ya.., and Roxas got hit by cannonballs! So then we split up in Twilight Town. And I was forced to go to the bookstore. The bookstore! Do you know the torture of that place? Do you? I almost died!"I resumed and yelled.  
"..."Link sighed.  
"...Anyways...Yeah."I finished my anger fits.  
"Uh-huh..."Link nodded.  
"So why did you come here?"I asked, sitting down.  
"Riku."Link replied.  
"What did Riku do?"I asked.  
"Not that you remember yesterday but remember when Riku and Roxas were talking? Then they fought? And you attacked Riku? Then I burnt you all?"Link asked me, giving me the 'remember now?' look.  
Okay...I may have left out one tiny part. After Roxas and Riku's button talk...They got in a fight.  
About what, I don't know. All I know is that Roxas got punched several times in the face by Riku so I jumped on Riku's back and hit him a lot. Pika was attempting to shock Riku. Link, getting irritated, burnt us all. Then left us there. That maybe why she's mad.  
"Now I do."I replied, smiling.  
"Good. That's what. And that we could've been naked."Link told me, really mad at Riku obviously. That's when some Heartless appeared. So we fought them; unsuccessfully. We both had scratches. That's when the boys came.  
"Found them!"Roxas shouted.  
"We found them..."Riku sighed and helped Link up.  
"Whatever."Roxas helped me up.  
"You were late."Link told them backing away from Riku.  
"...What did he do?"Roxas asked. He learned how to pick up female emotions.  
"..."Link then also told them exactly like she told me, except in detail.  
"Oh."Riku knew he was in trouble.  
"I. Demand. An. Apology. Or. I. Will. Burn. You." Link demanded, getting her sword out and glaring at Rikku.


	9. Chapter 9

The Keybladed Secrets of Organization XIII Chapter 9 the Blind Double Date

"A what?"I asked Link. What's a blind date? Let alone a double date?

"You know…Going on a date with boys you don't know…"Link replied, a wide yet promising smile on her face.

"…Tonight?"I asked, liking the sound of this.

"Yeah, wear something pretty."Link replied, smiling.

"Totally!"I ran to my room and grabbed my best clothes. Yes, I have good clothes.

I took my coat and my underlying clothes that aren't personal and put on a long strapless black dress and black heels. I put on a pretty necklace and stepped into the bathroom. I put on make-up and at 7:00 me and Link went to a restaurant and sat down. Link wore a green dress, green heels, a little bit of make-up, and a white jacket. Navi only wore a bow. We waited for our dates. At about 7:20, our dates came. Our dates, which I bet you've been dying to know who, were Riku and Roxas. Yes, I repeat, Riku and Roxas. They both wore suits but Roxas looked better in his. Pika wore a suit also. Riku sat across from Link and Roxas sat across from me. His face was as red as mine and Riku and Link exchanged glances. Pika sat across from a disapproving Navi.

Though I didn't know this until a week later, Rex, Raya, and Dualnade were spying on us from the bushes. Raya is a new member. She's a thief, and in love with the pervert. It's a freaky love story...A very disturbing one but it's romantic. Anyways, yeah...

"Why is Dualnade here?"Raya asked, sipping on wine she stole.

"Because I'm bored."Dualnade replied.

"Don't worry babe...I'm still awesome..."Rex reassured pretty much nothing.

Anyways, a waiter came and asked for our drinks. Link and Riku didn't let me and Roxas get wine but they did. Pika got wine too but Navi asked for water. I and Roxas got wine eventually...because I asked...

"What is wine?"I asked the waiter.

"Grape juice and-"The waiter began to reply but I only heard grape juice.

"Grapes? And juice? Get me a glass sir."I ordered, thinking interrupting had been a good idea. It wasn't actually...

"..."Roxas then added "I want wine too..."

"..."The waiter shrugged and went into the kitchen.

After our dinner, some fancy music came on. Riku got up and held Link's hand and they danced. For a tomboy, Link is a good dancer...So is Riku. Pika and Navi danced because Pika bribed her with some money...How'd he got the money...I wish I honestly knew. I don't know how he got to this day and I may never know how...But that's okay. So, since the two couples danced out of the three, I and Roxas were the only couple at our table sipping some amounts of wine. It was quite awkward until he sat next to me instead of across.

"...So...Um...You came with Link and Navi?"Roxas asked, trying to create a conversation.

"Yes...And you came with Pika and Riku..."I replied, sipping my wine.

"...You look very pretty tonight..."Roxas complimented me, his face red.

"Thank-you..."I thanked him, also red and nervous. He totally likes me...

"...You always look pretty."Roxas added, quickly breathing in a deep breath to relax him.

"Thank-thank-you..."I thanked him again, growing even redder.

"You're welcome."He said, setting his hand on mine.

"...You look handsome."I complimented, looking at his hand.

"Thank...you..."He thanked me and looked to see if Riku, Link, Navi, or Pika were watching.

"What is it?"I asked, noticing his looking around.

"..."Roxas put his hand on my cheek and flat out kissed me...On the lips...Was I in love? Yes. Did I kiss him back? Yes.

"..."Dualnade's eye twitched.

"Aww..."Raya thought it was adorable, as she stole some food.

"I'm recording this moment..."Rex had his video camera out...

When the other's sat back down, we sat up and acted like nothing had ever happened. We went back to the castle afterwards and Link and Riku went into another room. I peeped on them...And caught them kissing...I didn't get caught that time...I went to Roxas' room and we just watched television and held hands...His hands are soft. I think mine are...I put lotion on at least three times a day...Anyways, it was a magical night...Until it got ruined the next morning...


	10. Chapter 10

The Keybladed Secrets of Organization XIII Chapter 10 Beach Day

I woke up from a rather horrifying and freaky nightmare. Something about some crazy dude and colors…I'm not very sure about that part but I woke up with dark red marks on my arms which freaked me out and I cussed a lot. No one heard me so I was safe from Link yelling at me for saying words she, Riku, and everyone else at the Organization except Demyx and Roxas, should say. Anyways…I quickly put my coat on and pulled the sleeves down so the marks were hidden. They didn't emit a glow or anything which was a relief. Link and Roxas came into my room at about 7am.

"Hey, we're headed for the beach."Roxas told me, poking his head in so it showed from the doorway.

"Want to come?" Link asked, wearing a green shirt and khakis on to hide her green bikini from Rex.

"Y-yeah…I'll be there in a second…"I replied, and the door was shut. I took my coat off and saw the marks weren't fading away. So, I put on a pink bikini I bought and thought would never fit me…even though it did fit very well. I slid my coat on over it to hide the marks.

At the beach, everyone was there…including Xion. She goes where she is least wanted…which is wherever I'm at. She was next to Axel, continuously nudging him whenever he mumbled the words sleep, nap, and anything associated with the above. Link tanned silently next to Riku while Navi slept. Roxas was in the water wearing black trunks without a shirt on…Rex and Raya were having fun in some bushes at the moment. Xenom lies on the sand tanning her pale ghost skin. I rolled up my coat sleeves and saw the dark red marks were now a pale pinkish color. I took my coat off and laid it on a beach towel.  
I glanced at the shoreline and spotted something. I picked the something up and saw it was a red, purple, blue, and black shell. It was rather pretty. The red was as dark as the marks were this morning. I felt something warm touch my shoulder and I spun around and saw Roxas.

"Hey…"He smiled and saw the shell, asking "Did you find that?"

"Yeah."I replied, smiling back. Memories were fresh from the night before where he'd kiss me privately.

"Here's some string…You can wear it as a necklace."Roxas handed me some string. I put the string through a tiny hole in the shell. I tied the string together and was failing at putting it around my neck.

"Um…Here…I got it…"Roxas took the necklace and put it on me.

Meanwhile, Link and Riku had gone to another side of the beach to be alone and a couple. Well, I think they're a couple. Anyways, they lay quietly in the sand when Riku suggested "Let's go for a swim."

"…"Link looked at him, hiding fear, and then replied, "You can."

"C'mon…"Riku stood up and helped her up.

"No…NO…"Link shook her head a lot. Here's the thing…Link can't swim…She nearly drowned in a lake once…Never learned since that day. You can not blame her. She was somewhat traumatized by it. So…Hearing Riku mention the word 'swim' reminded her of that day.

"Please Link…"Riku begged a non-begging face on his pale face.

"NO." Link replied again, sounding assertive.

"Okay…"Riku headed off to the ocean sounding defeated, until he ran over to Link, picked her up, and ran into the water with her screaming and kicking him.

Roxas and I sat on a ledge looking out into the ocean while sipping soda. Rex had gotten lost in the ocean and couldn't swim. Axel was finding a boat so he could rescue him. Anyways, we sat there watching them. I decided to tell Roxas about this dream. He tells me about his dreams so it's fair…right?

"Roxas."I said, getting his attention.

"Hm?"He looked at me with undivided attention.

"I've been having some weird nightmares lately."I told him, awaiting his spiritual advice on dreams.

"Nightmares? What kind of nightmares?"He asked, sounding concern.

"About some crazy dude...Colors..."I replied, recollecting what I remembered which was very minimal.

"Oh...Well...I guess...um..."He was stumped. And confused...And was determined to help me.

"It's okay...I'm confused too."I smiled at him, reassuring him that it's okay if he couldn't give advice.

"Yeah...You have a tough situation..."Roxas confessed, smiling also.

Back with Link and Riku, Link had almost drowned so Riku brought her up to shore. She breathed heavily on the sand then shot an angry look at Riku. Riku cringed, expecting the worst yelling from her. Link got on her knees and coughed up more water.

"RIKU!"She yelled, sounding very angry.

"..."He flinched a little.

"I can't swim stupid! So if you ever do that again...I'll...I'll..."Link held back tears as she yelled at him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know..."Riku shook a little as he apologized.

"...its okay..."Link accepted it.

"Phew..."Riku was relieved.

"..."Link shook her head, still angry and they walked back to the beach holding hands and watching Rex being rescued by Axel who'd finally found a boat.

At the end of the day, about sunset, Dualnade finally came but by then it was almost time to leave. He always goes off to places...Anyways...Tomorrow will be Rex's judgment day and holds history...


	11. Chapter 11

The Keybladed Secrets of Organization XIII

Chapter 11 Increasing Dreams, Increasing Marks, Increasing Pain

I woke up again at midnight feeling like I did last night…Pain. I had the red marks from my finger tips to my shoulders, blue marks from my cheeks to the bottom of my neck, purple marks on my shoulders where the red marks ended to my hips, and black marks from my toes to my upper thighs. The red was burning like a second degree burn. The purple was a soothing sensation. The blue was cold like freezer burn. The black had no temperature feeling but spread pain throughout my legs. I tried medicine which didn't help. When I used a heating pad, my arms and legs hurt more. When I tried a cooling pad, my cheeks and neck were freezing in pain and so did my legs. Nothing helped… In the morning around 7am, I got out of bed and noticed the marks had disappeared. I walked down to the cafeteria with Roxas and ran into Xemnas and Xigbar.

"…"We looked at them as they stared at us.

"Hey Lord Xemnas, would you like me to give them the address to the place?"Xigbar asked our leader, sounding serious.

"Yes."Xemnas replied, smirking a little.

"Here."Xigbar handed Roxas an address to a fancy restaurant.

"…What…the…"Roxas began to say, confused as much as I was.

"You two are quite the couple. I didn't believe him at first…But now I do."Xigbar randomly said, the word 'him' sticking out.

"Him?" I asked. One name stuck out compared to the rest.

"Rex, Axels' son."Xemnas replied, and the two 'superior' members continued their walk around the castle.

"…"I exchanged glances with Roxas.

"Do you think…"He began to ask, but then said "He wouldn't have…"

"Oh…If he did…He's dead." I told Roxas, cracking my knuckles.

"Double dead."Roxas agreed and we knocked on Rex's bedroom door.

"Yessssssss?"Rex asked, answering the door naively.

"Rex…Did you spy on us…during our double blind date?"Roxas asked, trying to stay calm but you could tell he was mad.

"Yes. I did. I took a video of you and Mitsumi kissing on my brand new video camera daddy got me."Rex replied, being overly honest like the gullible dingo he was.

"And why did you tell everyone we kissed?" I asked him, hiding my anger well.

"Oh…I didn't tell them that. I posted the video online then told everyone around the castle that you two were engaged and expecting."Rex replied, making the punishment worse.

"….WHAT." Me and Roxas both stared at him angrily, not only embarrassed but mad.

"Yes. So what's the gender?"Rex asked, smiling very wide.

After a very long and tiring Rex beating, I went to Link's room to vent off to her. She vents off to me about Demyx, Xigbar, Saix, Larxene, Marluxia, Luxord, Xemnas, Xaldin, Vexen, and pretty much everyone she knows. It's fair if I occasionally vent off to her. Anyways, Link was on her bed trying to nap. Navi and Pika had gone to the fair with Riku so she was bored.

"What is it?" Link asked me, sensing my presence.

"Rex."I replied, "And Xion."

"What did Rex do?" Link asked me, knowing it had to be something stupid Rex had concocted.

"He spied on us during the double blind date." I replied, and Link's ticked off switch flipped on.

"…Go on." Link calmly said, holding her anger in.

"Then video taped me and Roxas kissing, posted it online, and told everyone we were engaged and expecting." I replied, lying down on the bed.

"…"Link stared at me.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT."I flat out told her.

"Oh…Good." Link sounded a little relieved" If you were, I would've taught Roxas a lesson."

"But if I were, which I'm not, he'd be my baby's daddy." I reminded her.

"Still." Link shrugged.

"But yeah…"I shrugged also.

"So what about Xion?"Link asked, changing the subject.

"She's been awfully sneaky…It annoys me. The stupid non-existing…"I began swearing at this point as I replied.

"But she exists." Link told me.

"In my book, she doesn't exist. She's a single celled amoeba with black hair and blue eyes and a tiny micro brain that holds barely any information except for rocks and bugs." I told Link, souring hateful.

"…Very detailed." Link complimented me.

"Thank-you. It took a long time to sculpt it together…The image fits but it still needs work…MY work…"I admitted, evil juices in my head flowing and mixing as I spoke.

"…"Link sighed.

That night I had another horrible dream. It was more clear than last night so I'll indulge on how it was. I was on the clock tower, surrounded by Heartless. A crazy old man was barking commands and was hooded. I began to approach the ledge, about to fall. I heard someone yelling from down below…I didn't know who at first. So, I looked down and saw Roxas on the ground. He was using glide but could only go so far up close to me…The clock tower is about 100 feet high…You can use glide to about 50 or 60 some feet before it makes you halt from going any higher.

"Jump down Mitsumi!"I heard Roxas yell more clearly now.

"But…I'll die!" I yelled back, killing another Heartless.

"I'll catch you! Trust me!"Roxas yelled back, holding his arms out to catch me.

I looked at the Heartless then Roxas and jumped backwards, falling. I closed my eyes tightly and felt someone had caught me and I opened my eyes. Roxas was smiling at me. I started to kiss him but woke up. I have no idea if I had that dream before since I don't remember ALL my dreams but it was a comforting dream somewhat…I glanced at my arm yet again. The marks were on me again but not as painful as the night before.

I put on my coat and moped around the halls tiredly. I passed by Riku and felt something slip into my pocket. I felt for it and felt a slip of paper. I pulled it out and read the words on it, "Meet me at the formal restaurant in Twilight Town. Wear something beautiful. Come at 6:30pm and sit at the table in the far back near the last left window where you can see the sunset. Signed, Unknown."


	12. Chapter 12

The Keybladed Secrets of Organization XIII

Chapter 12 Nobody Love Nobody

I thought long and hard on this 'Unknown' person whom signed the paper and wrote it. Axel? No…He has no love interest last time I checked. A wonder how Rex was made… Zexion? Ugh! No. Xigbar? Heaven forbid, why did I suggest that? Demyx? I doubt he knows how to sign his own name… Rex? Nope. Too stupid. Roxas? …Perhaps. Oh well. I ran to Link's room.

"What?" She asked, wondering why I was happy.

"Someone asked me out tonight." I replied, doing several twirls.

"Who?" Link asked.

"It's a surprise…A blind date!" I replied, doing another twirl.

"…Calm down." Link was starting to fear I'd fall.

"Okay." I stopped twirling.

After a quick mission, Link helped me get ready. She got out a nice black dress, did my hair, did my make-up, and all for a low price of 60 Munny. Well, I call it low. Roxas calls it murder prices but he's broke most of the time. Anyways, after that, I did one more twirl and thanked Link. I put on my coat, since it was December and cold out, and left via Corridor of Darkness.

The restaurant was on the other side of town where Sunset Hill was. I loved it there personally more than the other side because of the beauty but the Clock Tower is one heck of a view that is worth living on that side. Anyways, I glanced at my watch; 6:25. Better early than late I say, and many others say it too. I sat at the correct table next to the correct window, and waited. I ordered lemonade and sipped on it. Finally, as I was looking out the window I heard someone ask"H-hey...Are...You...My blind date?"

"Yes..."I replied, not looking at the date.

"You look-...Mi…Mi…Mitsumi?"They asked and I looked at the date. It was Roxas.

"R-Roxas?"I asked, shocked and delighted.

"...So...Um..."Roxas sat down across from me and was blushing. I think he's nervous or queasy...

"...Did you sign this?"I handed him the piece of paper I'd been given. He looked at it and read it.

"No."He replied after reading and asked, handing me a piece of paper, "Did you sign this?"

"No."I replied after reading it.

"...Riku..."Roxas smiled and sighed and I smiled and sighed"...Link..."

"…So…Does your lemonade taste good?" Roxas asked, seeming nervous still.

"Yes." I replied, and then asked," Want a sip?"

"Oh. Sure." Roxas replied and took a small sip.

After a while, Roxas ordered a soda and we ordered an appetizer. We were snacking on that while our dinner was cooking. We didn't really talk at all to be honest. One of us, let's say me for example, would look at Roxas and he'd look up at me. After a thirty second eye contact stare, we'd smile at the other and look back at our appetizer. Then Roxas would look at me and I'd look up at him and so on. It was like this for twenty minutes. I got nervous eventually and wouldn't stop nibbling on a mozzarella stick, until I bit my finger and realized I'd nibbled it all up. Then I nibbled on a mini sized boneless buffalo wing thing. Roxas was biting on his straw for his soda and kept repeatedly dipping a mozzarella stick in the marinara without eating it. Like I said earlier, after twenty minutes I finally spoke "So Roxas, did you have a good mission today?"

"Hm?" He finally ate his marinara covered mozzarella stick then replied "Yeah."

"What was it about?" I asked again, trying to create a conversation. It's quite hard when you're trying to wrap around your head the guy you liked and the same one who kissed you once and was your first kiss is your date for a blind date…

"Oh, well you won't believe it…So, me and Axel went to Agrabah…You know, sand, old buildings, and so on…Well, we go there and instead of being sunshiny and bright and stuff…It's as dark as night and freeeezing cold! We investigate; trying not to freeze to death, eventually near the palace find the biggggessst blue Rhapsody I've ever seen! It was like you, me, and Link stacked up on each other's shoulders! So, after an hour of fighting, it finally dies and we're exhausted…"Roxas replied, telling a story in which he exaggerated on but to this day says it's true. Truthfully, I think he and Axel encountered a Blizzard Lord Heartless…But oh well.

"Cool…"I smiled, thinking his mission was quiet unique.

"What about your's?"He asked me, still on topic with missions.

"Me and Link went to Wonderland to kill some Heartless same old stuff…"I replied, munching on a guacamole covered chip.

"Neat." He leaned in, elbows on the table.

"Here's your food."The waitress came and set our plates down in front of us. Roxas had ordered some form of sandwich, hamburger I think...I had a breaded chicken sandwich with a small salad for a side.

After eating and splitting the bill, Roxas and I got up. He put his jacket around me, and I looked up at him. He smiled and held my hand, putting his other hand on my cheek. I blushed and he got closer to me.


	13. Chapter 13

The Keybladed Secrets of Organization XIII

Chapter 13 Recovering the Night and Wishes of the Supreme

I woke up in the morning in Roxas' room. He had on boxers and I had on a nightgown. My head was on his chest and he had his hand on my neck. I had no recollection of what happened the night before. I remembered going on the date, and him about to kiss me I believe but I didn't know. I didn't know what happened after that. I decided not to ask Roxas; after all...He's asleep. I went to Link. She was brushing her hair.

"Link...I have a question."I told her.

"Yes?"She looked over at me.

"...What happened last night?"I asked her.

"You don't remember?"Link asked me.

"No..."I replied.

"Well..when you two came home, Roxas was…"

It was 8 or 9 at night when me and Roxas came home. I was partially drunk with a substance known as love. Roxas was carrying me as if we just got married and was drunk…with love I believe. We did end up ordering wine so that may be what we're drunk on… Either way…we had no idea Link was awake. She came out of her room and saw us.

"..Um…You two okay?"Link had asked us.

"Totally…"I had replied, totally out of it as well as totally okay as I was…

"We're dating…Because…I totally think she's hot and I love her…and she wants to see me without clothes because I'm hot and she loves me…"Roxas had replied. Yeah. He was drunk.

"And because…One day…You'll be at my wedding…With our kids…"I had also added. Okay. I was drunk too.

"Uh-huh…Night."Link had returned to her room…

"…And that's what happened. "Link finished her story, which was rather short.

"Okay. Thanks."I thanked her and found Axel. He has to know something too…After all, he and Roxas are buddies.

"Hey Mitsumi."Axel greeted me.

"Axel, what happened last night?" I asked him.

"Hm…Last night? Well.."Axel began his side of the story.

It had been about 8:30 at night when me and Roxas had left the restaurant. We were a tad drunk from the wine and were walking around town as if we'd known each other for years…Which we haven't. Axel had been taking a stroll when he saw us well…Making out.

"…Roxas?"He asked, surprised to see him.

"Mmm…? Oh…Hey buddy…"Roxas waved, turning around.

"…What are you doing?"Axel asked him.

"This…is my girlfriend Mitsumi…A.K.A XVI…"Roxas told him, ignoring the question completely.

"Hey…"I had waved.

"…How about you two do whatever at home?"Axel asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"Okay!"Roxas nodded and Axel made a corridor.

"And yeah…"Axel finished.

"Uh huh…"I nodded and walked over to Rex and asked "Did you videotape what me and Roxas did last night? And if you did, give me the tape."

"Okays…"Rex handed me a cassette tape and a tape player. I put the cassette in the player and listened.

It was 9:45 when me and Roxas had reached my room. We collapsed on my bed laughing and kissing each other. Roxas wrapped his arm around my waist and I put my head on his chest.

"Oh…Mitsumi…"Roxas said, smiling.

"Mm..Yes?"I had looked up at him.

"I totally want to pin you to this bed…"Roxas told me.

"I want you to do that too…But…so…tired…"I yawned.

"Okay…I gots an idea."Roxas told me.

"And?"I looked up at him again.

"Let's look like we did do it…"Roxas suggested and that is how we had gotten to where we were that morning.

That night, Roxas was stopped in the hall along with Dualnade by Xemnas.

Xemnas looked at them both before saying, "…Dispose of XVI."


	14. Chapter 14

The Keybladed Secrets of Organization XIII

Ch. 14 Outburst and Eavesdropping

"Dispose...of...Mitsumi?"Roxas repeated as he shook.

"Yes."Xemnas replied.

"I can't! She's...she's...my world! "Roxas said angrily.

"As if I care?"Xemnas asked before saying, "If you won't do it, I'll have Dualnade here do it."

"Dualnade...?"Roxas looked at him before yelling, "You traitor!"

"It's your decision XIII."Xemnas simply said.

"No one will destroy Mitsumi. Or they will deal with me."Roxas said as he got his Keyblade out.

"What is this? You care for something like her? You know what she is as well as I do."Xemnas asked, staring at the Keyblade Roxas held, the Oathkeeper.

"Yes...I know what she is...An artificial Nobody...Of Kairi with the genetics of Namine...Not only that but with half a heart since the other exploded during that event...Three years ago..."Roxas replied. Axel had told him all of it.

"Yet you care for it?"Xemnas asked.

"Even Saix cares more than you...And her name is Mitsumi..."Roxas growled.

Mitsumi had been listening from her room during the whole conversation, her door slightly opened to hear. She was shaking from shock but wanted to know more. She knew Xemnas hated her, since the beginning.

"Someone will dispose of her whether you want it to happen or not, XIII."Xemnas told him,"Your emotions towards her are pointless."

"Pointless...Pointless...? I ought to kill you!"Roxas yelled, his other Keyblade, the Oblivion, now in his other hand.

"You wouldn't last."Xemnas smirked.

"If Sora lasted...I can last!"Roxas began to attack Xemnas as a battle pursued. Dualnade and Mitsumi watched silently for several hours until Xemnas slammed Roxas into the ground. Roxas was cut up and bleeding as he quickly got up.

"We will speak later."Xemnas left the hallway with Dualnade in tow.

"That...Ow..."Roxas leaned against a wall as Mitsumi and Link, who'd also listened in, helped Roxas to his room, laying him on his bed and fixing his wounds.

"Thank...you..."Roxas thanked them.

"You're welcome."Mitsumi and Link said. A small silent pause settled in then. It was broken by Mitsumi.

"Roxas...Are you going to do what Xemnas said? And...Tell me what Xemnas did..."She said, "Three years ago."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay of posting recently. I've been busing drawing, dealing with family issues, and dealing with an illness that is acting up as I type this. It's been a stressful month! Anyways...Enjoy the chapter! I'll try getting the next before the month ends and more stories! But until then, enjoy! Also…Lost Word 2007 on the laptop so I'm typing at school so sorry if I'm delayed! Just found the flash drive as well…

The Keybladed Secrets of Organization XIII

Chapter 15 Release the Truth and Come the End

"...How...You were listening weren't you?"Roxas looked at me in shock.

"Yes. You were right outside my door pretty much."I replied, stating the truth.

"...And you want to know? What happened three years ago? Don't you?"Roxas asked me.

"Yes."I replied immediately.

"Fine then..."Roxas sighed and began to tell the events of three years ago.

"Xemnas had collected several people to experiment on...One of them being you. He tried transplanting hearts into them but it failed countless and countless times. Some of us...Like me...got sick of it...It's...just...not right! They were messing with nature...And when I saw you...In one of the cells...I felt this pain...I remember going over to you and asking what your name was...You replied, and I quote, "I'm Experiment XVI...And Nobody...Of Kairi." I immediately left...They bribed me to stay...but I declined...Then...during one experiment when they used you...there was an explosion and they locked you away...Not until you woke up...I came back...I didn't recognize you at first but now..."Roxas sat up, despite his injuries, and put his hand on my cheek, "I know it's you."

I was silent as I felt something hot run down my cheek. That feeling increased and I realized...I was crying. Link knew it too as she remained silent, sitting in a chair looking at us. Roxas didn't mind I was crying. He just looked at me, wiping them away.

"Promise me one thing." He told me quietly.

"And that is?" I asked tearfully.

"Never this day and beyond...Go on a mission without me, Riku, Axel, or Link..." Roxas replied.

"...What about Rex?" I asked.

"I don't trust that sicko alone with you." He replied.

"Nor do I." Link agreed. I didn't blame them...

"Okay...I promise..." I nodded with a sniffle.

"Darling...Er...Mitsumi..."Roxas blushed as he stood up slowly and grabbed my hand, "Stop crying please..."

"I'm trying..."I admitted.

"Come on...You can be with me tonight."He smiled at me and limped to his room with me.

"Don't do any funny business with her!"Link yelled at him as he did.

The next morning, I was too scared to go to the meeting. Roxas knew it too. I was shaking in my sleep is what he told me...But I think he was too...He must be scared for my safety. He said to stay in his room and that he'd tell Xemnas I was sick and couldn't make it before leaving the room. I lay in his bed in limbo. Would anyone find me? Or kill me? I didn't know for sure...I sat up and went through his drawer. I found several boxers, some sea salt ice cream wrappers, love notes I didn't want to read, and a journal. I picked it up and flipped through it. There were photos where a girl was fuzzed out. So was a name. I saw there were recently written entries and quietly read.

"I'm glad everyone has made it-…Roxas." Xemnas looked at him.

"…Yes sir?" Roxas asked.

"Where's XVI?" Xemnas asked.

"Sick…Very bad case of the flu." Roxas lied as planned.

"Very well then…as I was saying, now is the time where we must act, so that the experiment doesn't kill us. Tomorrow, on her mission, I want anyone to destroy her. I don't care who. But someone. She is a menace to her plans. This meeting is dismissed." Xemnas left the room without another word.

"Destroy her? I'm up for that." Xigbar said.

"Hm. I'm indifferent." Several said.

"I agree with Xigbar for once." Larxene agreed with him.

During the many conversations of mixed 'feelings', Link, Riku, Axel, and Roxas left. Link went to her room to prepare for a mission, Riku went on a mission with Axel, and Roxas returned to his room. He sat next to me, looking at me. I'd already put the journal of his away so he'd have no idea of me looking at it. Roxas then helped me up off the bed.

"We're going to leave. Call Link, Riku, and I'll call Axel. We have to leave."

XXX

Like the end? Well…There's a sequel! So stayed tune


End file.
